fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Deagon
Shun Deagon is the estranged father of Tsuna Deagon. He his one of the first dragon slayers and also the arch-rival of Acnologia. He is Known as "The Blood Prince". He his also the Second Surviving Member of the Deagon Family. =History= Shun was the Head of the Deagon Family, the family that created the Forbidden Dragon Box, that was used in the War as the local prison of dragons. He was one of the first dragon slayer that exists, being taught with the tribute of Blood, making him a "vampire", by feasting on the blood of the others as the source of his power. Shun participated in the war alongside Acnologia, the same day that his son was born, but in that time, Shun would imprisoned himself and Tsuna in the same box that he created, for unknown reasons. After 400 years after, Shun finally wakes up from is long sleep, preparing to act in a new removed era. =Personality= Shun is portrayed with high level of arrogance. He is very cold and cold-blooded assassin, killing just for fun. According to Acnologia, Shun is a man with killing passions and blood thirst, being very hard to considered him like a friend. Somehow, he shows affection towards his family, like when he see Tsuna and smiles of happiness to finally see his son, now a man. Shun also shows sarcastic personality and he rarely smiles. Shun also have respects for his servant's, never killing one or screaming to them, preferring to treat them with amity. This shows that Shun as also some light on his dark heart. Appearance Shun is like Tsuna, having an spiky-samurai black hair. But different of him, he has yellow dragon eyes. He wears a white-kimono and one bracelet on his right hand. He appears to have eighteen years old, but being frozen in the box, we can't know his real age, although he is more like a teenager then a adult. Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (Chi no Metsuryū Mahō): The user gains the characteristics of the Blood Dragon, being capable of incorporate Blood in several parts of his body. Also, the user must drink the blood from the other's body to regain is magic. This Ancient Spell also have a consequence on the user. The blood spells are from his own blood, this is the reason why he must drink the blood. ---- Basic Spells: Blood Dragon's Roar (Chiryū no Hōkō): The user projects blood on his mount and after, he releases an giant massive blood roar against his foes. Blood Dragon's Brilliant Sword (Chiryū no Kareiaken): The user cuts one of his arm, and when the blood is fallen, the user creates with him, an bloody long blade that can cuts everything. Blood Dragon's Red Claw (Chiryū no Aka Tsume): The user bites is ten fingers, when the blood is coming out, he unleashes an attack like an wolf with the hands, releasing red blood claws against the opponent. ---- Advanced Spells: Blood Vampire: Great Dragon's Blood Sphere: (Ketsueki Kyūketsuki:Idaina Chiryū Kyū): The user bites the palms of his hands, releasing an amount of blood. He then starts to create a blood Sphere that when its done, he launches her against the foe, doing great damages. Blood Vampire: Great Dragon's Blood Spiritual Dragon Wave (KetsuekiChi Kyūketsuki:Idaina Chiryū Seishin Ryūha): The user concentrates all of his blood in his right arm, releasing an red-blood aura in the arm. He then strikes to the opponent several times, and when the foe is on the ground, the user jumps so high and when he clashes with the foe on the ground by punching him on the stomach, a great radioactive explosion happens. ---- Physical Abilites: Super Strength: He portraits great super strength, using to deal against powerful attacks. Super Durability: He possess great durability, blocking great massive-powerful attacks from is foes Brilliant Strategist: He his very intelligent and possesses great knowledge of battles, performing strategies on his mind in seconds. Trivia - Shun Deagon was created by TsunaDeagonOC. - Although Shun's Wife is unknown, he reveals that her was the "best thing that happened to him", revealing that Tsuna's mother was one of the persons that he truly love and care, the other being Tsuna. - His Wife's name was Maya. - Is family names are named with Seasons. His name mean "Season". - The Form he feeds from blood is the same form that vampires use, by biting in the neck, drinking the blood. - Shun's passion of blood had making know as The Blood Prince.Category:MaleCategory:MageCategory:Independent MageCategory:Dragon Slayers Category:Villains